


secretum princeps.

by candybaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, RoyalAUChallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybaeks/pseuds/candybaeks
Summary: The rollercoaster begins when Prince Baekhyun refuses to marry the prince of a neighboring kingdom.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	secretum princeps.

**Author's Note:**

> very rushed and not my best but it's my first time writing flash fiction <3

“I refuse it! I don't even know this _prince_ you're shipping me off to!” Anger was prominent in Baekhyun’s tone, hands balled into fists that curled into the fabric of his robe. “I won't marry him, father.”

The king made his response clear with a slap that echoed throughout the room—surely, the guards heard it in the halls—knocking Baekhyun to the floor with the sheer force involved. Tears filled the prince’s downcast eyes, all words drawn from him as a numbing sting covered his skin.

“Tomorrow night is your departure.” The king’s voice was like poison, every word seeping into the prince’s soul and effectively crushing his spirit.

Turning to exit Baekhyun’s room, the king cast one glance back at the prince. “You're an omega, Baekhyun. Marriage and heirs are your sole purpose. Sending you off at least makes you useful.”

Baekhyun couldn't find it in himself to feel after that. He couldn't cry, lash out—he had no energy for that. All that he could do was go blank, focused on tracing the intricate marble patterns of the floor with his eyes.

A knock drew him out of his absentminded staring and replaying of the encounter with the king; picking himself up from the floor, he brushed the wrinkles out of his robes with his palms and cleared his throat.

“You may enter.”

The face that greeted him was that of his personal guard, Chanyeol. A breath of relief escaped the prince—the alpha was the only person in the castle Baekhyun felt comfortable around.

“My prince. Forgive me for not entering sooner, I hoped to give you some space.” A bow, which earned a laugh from the prince.

“Close the door and come sit with me. There's no need for formalities when we're alone, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiled at the taller while he backed up to settle on the edge of his bed, but both of them could tell the prince’s smile was much less genuine than usual.

Chanyeol wasted no time in making sure the door was shut and locked just in case, settling beside the small prince to examine the imprint of the king’s slap with a concerned frown. “Baekhyun… Your cheek is burning. How hard did he hit you?”

The omega flinched but made no attempt to answer, blinking back fresh tears that threatened to fall.

“I don't want to go, Chanyeol…” His arms encircled the alpha’s waist, face burying in the crook of his neck to inhale that soothing scent that had kept him happy the past 10 years. “I don't want to leave you.”

“I know, baby… I won't let them take you from me. I promised to protect you and I’m not breaking that promise.” The guard kissed the side of his head, one hand on the small of his back while the other played with Baekhyun’s hair—a trick he had discovered calmed the boy down.

But Baekhyun shook his head, gripping onto Chanyeol’s shirt as he sniffled. “They'd kill you if you fought against the king’s orders.”

“Baekhyun…” He frowned once more, gently pushing the boy away to grip his chin and keep their eyes locked. “I will not lose my mate to someone he doesn't want. I'm going to get you out of here tonight if I die trying, do you hear me?”

The omega could merely nod. Chanyeol leaned forward to press their lips together, the arm that remained on his back helping lower him gently to the bed. The prince’s hand cupped the alpha’s nape to keep him from pulling away from the kiss, both of them pouring as much love as they could into it—but as soon as Baekhyun pulled away, Chanyeol’s lips were attached to his neck.

And then his teeth.

The world seemed to go in slow motion. This was Chanyeol’s way of proving he wouldn't let his promise be broken.

He was _claiming_ him.

“C-Chan—” Baekhyun’s voice was cracking, the emotions running through him making it difficult for him to convey thought without choking up.

The alpha responded with a growl and bit down harder on the claiming spot. Baekhyun knew he'd only let go when he drew blood, and it didn't take very long before he did; pulling away, Chanyeol licked at the wound on the prince’s neck with a small hum.

“I won't let them take my _mate_ from me.” The guard stood up, leaning down to give Baekhyun—who was currently short circuiting—a kiss on the forehead. “Pack what you need, we sneak out tonight.”

As the alpha turned to leave, he didn't make it very far before he was tugged backwards with a strength he wasn't aware the omega had. If that hadn't thrown him off, the fact he was suddenly on his back with the prince naked on top of him definitely did.

“Baby—”

“You don't get to mark me and leave.”

Baekhyun’s voice was soft and seemingly innocent but Chanyeol knew that tone anywhere. It sent a sweet chill up his spine, the omega’s fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

“Someone’s going feral.” The alpha teased, but Baekhyun’s blown pupils and the wetness he could feel seeping through the fabric that covered his thigh was enough to show that marking had seemed to do a number on him.

In fact, that same wetness soon attacked his nose with a scent so strong he could swear he blacked out—because one moment he was half clothed and the next Baekhyun was sinking down onto his cock with no hesitance. The lack of self restraint was almost as if he had sent the prince into—

“Heat. Fuck— You’re in heat.”

The prince and his knight were quite… _occupied_ for the next hour or so until the omega was satisfied, Chanyeol leaving him for a short nap while he went to pack and hide his own things just outside of the castle grounds for his daily break—leaving another guard to watch Baekhyun during his nap. This way, he figured he could let the prince relax for a bit and then help him leave in the middle of the night. Considering the way he was raised to be proper and pretty for his future alpha, Baekhyun was nowhere near remotely physically fit to _run_ let alone run for long periods of time—the guard deemed it best for his energy to nap for a while.

After successfully sneaking away with a bag of the few items he had, Chanyeol made his way back to the castle where he woke the sleeping prince up. It took them very little time to pack what Baekhyun needed, since he had very little casual clothing in comparison to “princely” garb, and Chanyeol was quick to get them both to the treeline.

Taking both his bag and the prince’s, the guard trailed behind the omega carefully to act as a barrier in case they were tracked down quickly and needed to burst into a sprint. The two walked for days before they heard anything behind them, and even then they had reached the border between the Kingdom of Light and the Kingdom of Fire.

The guards at the border helped them with no questions asked—both the prince and the guard were off put by this, as of course they would’ve known of the Light prince’s visage. However, everything seemed to make sense once they found themselves face to face with the Fire King.

“Prince Baekhyun… and you must be the guard who smuggled him out of the palace. You are?”

Chanyeol remained silent as he kneeled beside _his_ prince. He mustn’t address a king directly—that was his training.

“His name is Chanyeol.” Baekhyun spoke softly.

It was the next words uttered from the king’s mouth that shocked the whole room.

“Prince Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol couldn’t remain silent this time. “I’m sorry, you’ve mistaken me for someone else my lord. I am no prince, I’m an orphan of the light kingdom.”

But the king shook his head. “Stand up. You’re my son.”

“With all due respect, my lord—” Baekhyun began, but he was quickly silenced with a wave of the king’s hand.

King Park descended from his throne as Chanyeol slowly stood up, holding the alpha’s face in both hands to closely observe his face before bringing him into a tight hug.

“My son… you were stolen from me when you were first born. I’ve finally found you.” 


End file.
